Jurassic Park: Intruder
by NekoBaby23
Summary: A secret army is sent to recover any data and specimens from Isla Nublar, Unaware of the trouble ahead of them. Once the fire starts, only Jason and his old army buddy Mike can save their teammates from a horrible fate.
1. Prologue

Jurassic Park: Intruder

By Chris Risdal

Notes: This is purely fanfiction based upon the Michael Crichton novel and Steven Spielberg films, I do not own any of these films or novels. Any characters related to persons living or dead are purely coincidental and unintentional. Other than that please enjoy and relax with a fun and hopefully gripping 'Jurassic Park' fanfiction.

-NekoBaby

Prologue: Return to Nublar

On the seemingly abandoned island of Isla Nublar 120 miles of the west coast of Costa Rica, a dark incident was believed to have been covered up and done away with after much stress, money, collapse and misery of both the members of International Genetics Inc. and members of the now infamous 'Isla Nublar Incident'. Those involved long since moved on taking their woes and knowledge with them, with only a select few willing to expose the stories of horror and science gone wrong. However, they now say nothing, they tell nothing, and the stories of Isla Nublar, and the incident in the city of San Diego long forgotten, and long thought to be the end of the troubles. There are those however, who know more than the public and those secret people now work in secret in an attempt to regain the lost potential of what was once known as 'Jurassic Park.

As the storm raged on, the helicopters marched through with little ease. The storm was nothing compared to the prize however, the storm was also nothing compared to what would happen if they failed that day. As they continued their rather bumpy trek through the Costa Rican air, one wouldn't be able to realize just how nervous or air sick some members on the trip had become. Jason Mason held his hand to his mouth and gagged slightly before returning to his equipment prep.

"Jesus, Jason you don't seem like the sensitive type to me." a man yelled. Trying to be louder than both the storm and the whirring of the chopper.

"Sometimes you can't help the things your body does Mike. You got to suck it up though, push through." he replied with a smirk.

"Maybe it's that local cusine getting to you, eh?" Mike responded, smirking right back.

"Maybe, but hey like I said nothing to do but suck it up. So, what do you know about this Island?"

"Not much, supposed to be 'For Your Eyes Only' shit. All I know is, we're gonna need some heavy artillary to get through this.

"Sounds heavy. Maybe we should've taken that desk job eh?" Jason said with an even bigger smirk.

Mike gave a hearty laugh. "Yeah, maybe. You both know though that we can't handle that shit. Too boring for me especially."

"Still, might be better than going into a shit storm like this in this kind of weather."

"Maybe. However, we should get ready, we're dropping in five minutes."

The two remained quiet for the rest of the trip until they could vaguely see it: Isla Nublar, It's mysterious foggy look to it really gave Jason the creeps when he saw it. Somehow, he thought this wasn't going to be a routine mission. Something about it just rubbed him the wrong way from the start. He had to take the mission though. The money would provide for him and his wife for many years, and they were even thinking of kids.

It would really help them fufill that dream, but something about this island, this mission...

Chapter 1-Coming Soon.


	2. Chapter 1

Jurassic Park: Intruder

By Chris Risdal

_Arrival_

As the helicopters finally reached their destination of the mysterious Isla Nublar, Mike and Jason had their tech and weapons ready to go. As Jason looked out of the side of the chopper, he could now see the island in plain view as they burst through the thick fog and Jason felt a slight shiver as he saw it. It was a eerie place he thought, he hadn't heard much about the island, but the things he did hear were not very positive. The tales of mysterious deaths and cover up conspiracies that he had heard over the years didn't help his nerves any, so he looked away and tried his best to ignore the horror stories.

"Scary looking, eh?" Mike said with feigned fear.

"Yeah, a little. You ever hear those rumors about the place?" Jason said, looking down at his rifle.

"Not too much, probably the same as you: death and misery. Other than that, not too much."

"Oh, It's ONLY that right?" Jason said with a slight scoff.

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, right."

The choppers soon after reached their destination, above 100 feet or so above what used to be the Jurassic Park visitors centre. The two along with a couple of other soldiers stood up and lined up on the two side exits, attaching some descending equipment as they recapped their mission.

"You know what to do, right soldiers?" The larger of the group said to Jason and his men.

"Sir, Yes Sir!" they replied in unison.

"Mason, remind everyone just in case." The large man replied.

"Secure any data and or animal specimens for client, then return home and collect our reward."

"Exactly, soldier. Now let's move out!"

All three choppers now had several people descending out and onto the jungle soil. Once they all hit the ground, they released their lines and signaled to the choppers. They then flew away, their sounds becoming silent within moments. Jason and Mike composed themselves and they prepared their weapons and, along with the others began their trip into the visitor centre.

The dark and long abandoned centre showed much decay and visible destruction and not all at the hands of the jungle. The soldiers stayed tight inside the building, flashlights glaring throughout the various cracks of the lost centre. As Jason shown his light across the ground, he could see various darkened stains. He bent down to examine it and gestured to Mike and another soldier to come over.

"Yes, Jason?" Mike inquired.

"Take a look at this." Jason said, pointing at the stains. He placed his fingers into the black smudge and takes it away, feeling the material between his fingers.

"What do you make of this?" he asked.

"Looks almost like...dried blood." the soldier said.

"Yeah, you're right...we should stay focused. Keep close, and be cautious. There's something in here." Jason said with a slight amount of fear in his voice. He could sense another's presence when he entered the building, but he amounted it to just being nerves. This however, this just didn't seem right to him. He stood up and shown his light around every corner he could visibly see. No signs of any struggle, or any real sign of an attack. It was all lost to time, but still even without any visible evidence of a presence, he couldn't shake the feeling.

Two of the soldiers began walking towards the staircase of the centre, each looking around rather nervously.

"Jesus, this place gives me the creeps, how about you?" the left soldier said to his partner.

"Yeah, not the nicest place to be right now, that's for sure. We need to find a room with some data on it though. Where might that be you think?"

"Let's try upstairs, maybe there's a control room or some kind of operating room."

They headed up the staircase, slightly fearful of its sturdiness. The stairs however, seemed to be holding as they walked. They seem to creak and scream louder due to the silence in the room.

"Keep it down you two." Jason said in quiet anger.

"We're trying t..."the left soldier began but then suddenly, a violent jerk and a scorching pain in his ankle and he collapsed with the fall knocking the wind out of him. When his breath came back to him, all he could let out was a horrible scream. Another painful jerking of his ankle and then suddenly, an even stranger feeling. He was still in horrible pain, however he went to feel the wound and found nothing but a bloody stump.

He simutaniously felt blinding pain and nausea as he felt this and vomited violently. The man next to him panicked and looked around anxiously, ignoring his wounded friend. The next feeling came shortly after: a sharp, tearing pain in his thigh. The soldier looked down with all the power he could muster and saw a shadow of a creature gripping his body in its thick jaws, only its glowing eyes were visible. He screamed once more before he was dragged violently through an opening between the stairs, his screams becoming silent and replaced by a horrible crunching sound.

To be continued.


End file.
